1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding wheels and methods for grinding, and more particularly relates to grinding wheels having an abrasive circumferential surface having grooves and methods for grinding therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding wheels having abrasive circumferential surfaces are known, see Lehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,154, issued Oct. 1, 1991, which is incorporated herein by reference. The grooves disclosed in Lehmann are open ended on opposite ends and extend from side to side of the wheel. Conventional grooved grinding wheels typically have grooves which are either open ended on both ends of the groove thereby allowing coolant to escape therefrom during use or are closed at both ends thereby not allowing coolant to be conveyed from the sides of the wheel into the groove during use. Consequently, conventional grooved grinding wheels can experience (i) workpiece burning when (a) creep feed grinding large surface areas and (b) making deep cuts, and cause (ii) microboiling of a water base coolant resulting in loading of the wheel circumference with workpiece particles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grooved grinding wheel which effectively feeds and traps coolant preventing burning of the workpiece and loading of the wheel with workpiece particles (metal build up along the circumference of the wheel).